Excitante Visión
by MARSONBFIEF
Summary: Syuusuke Fuji decide hacer realidad la fantasía de su novia Nana Osaki aunque esto signifique dejar que Tezuka lo haga suyo. Nana sabe que disfrutará de una excitante visión. LEMMON y Yaoi (creo) ustedes decidan si predomida el hentai o el yaoi por que yo aunque lo escribi no tengo idea de que es. Disfruten (serie de oneshot quizas)
1. Chapter 1

hola amig s esta ves les traigo un fanfic de TezukaXFujiXNana el cual va dedicado a mi querida amiga Diva (nana) ahora tengo que pedirles un favor a quienes lean este fanfic ¿podrian decirme si es un hentai o yaoi? por que yo lo escribi pero no se definirlo cual sería, me dijeron que era hentai pero debido a que me baso más en tezuke y fuji no estoy muy segura, bueno sin más les dejo leer y espero comentarios. besos

* * *

Excitante visión

Syuusuke Fuji sabía que su novia Nana Osaki era una loca amante de los mangas BL y una vez "por casualidad" leyó su diario íntimo dónde ella expresaba una fantasía de ver a su amado novio siendo penetrado por su capitán, no lo podía creer siempre dijo que amaba las novelas BL pero no pensó que querría que él protagonizara una con Kunimitsu y mucho menos como el Uke, tenía que admitir que el capitán era sumamente atractivo y que como su novia decía él tenía apariencia más delicada y que siempre en las novelas BL quien poseía esa delicadeza era el uke, osea el pasivo, costaba admitirlo pero si se ponía a pensarlo ella tenía razón Tezuka sería el seme y él el uke. Syuusuke sabía que Kunimitsu sentía una fuerte atracción por él así que la fantasía de su novia no era tan descabellada.

Syuusuke y Kunimitsu venían viajando en avión regresando a Japón luego de haber participado en un torneo en Alemania.

—Y esa es la fantasía de Nana- comentó el ojiazul sonrojado.

— ¿Y estas seguro de querer hacerle realidad a esa fantasía? Sabes lo que ciento por ti y que no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad de un trío.

—Lo sé Tezuka-Buchou pero eres como yo, solo sentimos atracción el uno por el otro pero eso no significa que seamos homosexuales, solo es deseo.

A Kunimitsu no le quedó más que asentir, hacía años que conocía a Syuusuke y ambos ya tienen veintidós años, cada quien tiene su vida pero es obvio que la atracción entre ambos era fuerte y ahora gracias a la ocurrencia de Nana podía hacerlo real. Syuusuke llamo a Nana avisándole que ya iba para la casa pero no dijo nada de que iría acompañado eso lo dejo como sorpresa cuando llegara a casa.

Nana había producido todo para que esta noche con su novio sea inolvidable, luces apagadas y velas prendidas todo lleno de erotismo, ella no se dejaba llevar por el romanticismo solamente, ella amaba más el placer y no le quedaba la menor duda de que esta sería la noche más placentera de todas o dejaría de llamarse Nana Osaki,

El tiempo paso y Syuusuke llego a la casa junto con Kunimitsu, al entrarse encontraron con la preparación de nana para esa noche, Syuusuke sonrió al ver todo tan hermoso y con ese toque tan candente por parte de su novia, Kunimitsu por su parte se encontraba realmente sorprendido por ver que ella había estado en todos los detalles.

—Amor ya estamos aquí- anunció mientras ambos se acomodaban en el sofá a esperarla,

Nana al oír la voz de su novio bajo rápidamente usando un babydoll color rojo pasión y recién cuando llego a su lado notó que este no estaba solo sino que Kunimitsu también estaba, se abría abochornado mucho si no fuera porque ni Kunimitsu ni Syuusuke le estaban prestando atención, Tezuka sostenía a Syuusuke del mentón y se acercaba a sus labios, Nana no podía hablar la imagen era terriblemente erótica así que solo se quedó ahí observando el espectáculo.

Kunimitsu unió sus labios a los de Syuusuke en un ferviente beso, el peli café se sorprendió por la ferocidad del beso y Kunimitsu aprovechó eso para entrar en su boca teniendo posesión absoluta sobre el beso, tal y como imaginó la boca de Fuji era una delicia pero estaba demasiado tenso y no se dejaba llevar. Este se separó de sus labios para acercarse a su oído y le susurro

—Ella está viéndonos, relájate- dicho esto mordió su oreja cosa que hizo al menor gemir,

Nana se mordió el labio inferior, de solo ver a esos dos bombonazos besarse pasándose saliva y toqueteándose sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder; Kunimitsu le quitó la camiseta a Syuusuke dejando a la vista su escultural pecho, el mayor atacó desde su oído hasta su cuello y clavícula llenándole de marcas, Syuusuke se sentía mal al sentir ese toque excitante, las manos de Tezuka-Buchou se habían apoderado de sus pezones amasándolos hasta que en cierto momento uno de sus pezones recibió a la lengua del mayor la cual lo rodeaba y acariciaba para después morderlo y llevárselo dentro de su boca, repitió este mismo proceso con el otro pezón, Syuusuke no podía parar de suspirar el nombre de su capitán mientras que a ambos les apretaba demasiado los pantalones; Syuusuke se apresuró a quitarle la camisa a Tezuka y perversamente miró en la dirección en la que su novia se encontraba dejándola ver sus ojos cargados de deseo y su fuerte rubor, pero esto no fue buena idea ya que ver a Nana desnuda sentada en el suelo tocándose con una mano su pecho y con la otra penetrarse con dos dedos solo hizo que su pantalón se achicara aún más, Kunimitsu sonrió al ver hacia donde iba la mirada del uke así que le dio una mordida a su pezón y luego se separó y de su bolso saco dos consoladores y se los arrojó a Nana.

—Muéstranos que tanto te excitamos- le exigió

Lentamente se acercó hasta los consoladores y comenzó a lamer uno para luego acomodar el consolador en el piso y comenzó a penetrar su ano ante la atenta mirada de ambos chicos, Kunimitsu aprovecho la distracción de Syuusuke para desabrocharle los pantalones y meter su mano dentro de estos tomando su erección.

—Ahh-gimió al sentir su miembro siendo aprisionado por la mano del mayor

Ese gemido embeleso los oídos tanto del mayor como los de su novia, Tezuka comenzó a mover su mano sobre el falo de su amante haciendo que este comenzara a gemir con fuerza, pero Syuusuke no tenía pensado quedarse sin hacer nada así que también desabrocho los pantalones de Tezuka atrapando su erección y dándole el mismo masaje mientras le hacía señas a Nana para que se acercara, esta así lo hizo, se acercó gateando aun con el consolador en el ano y Syuusuke haciendo que ella volviera a sentarse llevo sus dedos a la boca femenina, Nana los lamió y ensalivo todo lo que pudo antes de que Syuusuke los sacara y penetrara su coño moviendo los dedos al ritmo de su otra mano y la de Kunimitsu. Los tres gemían fuertemente debido al placer que experimentaban.

— ¡Fuji! ¡Detente! –ordenó Tezuka y Fuji obedeció a su capitán

Los tres respiraban agitadamente, Tezuka ya no aguantaba más, deseaba estar dentro de Fuji pero primero debía preparar a su amigo, así que con suma rapidez los desnudo a ambos y puso a Fuji en cuatro patas y separando sus nalgas comenzó a lamer su ano mientras le metía los dedos en la boca pero lo que no espero fue sentir una lengua estimulando su miembro.

—Necesitas estar bien lubricado, no quiero que mi Syuusuke sufra-comentó Nana y engullo su miembro, lamiendo succionando y mordiendo al tiempo que alternaba entre rápidos y lentos movimientos,

A Tezuka le costaba concentrarse pero aun así no dejaba de lamer a Syuusuke él también quería evitarle dolor al ojiazul, así que le quitó los dedos de la boca y metió uno en su trasero buscando abrirlo, Fuji sintió una fuerte puntada que decidió acallar mordiéndose el labio. Tezuka comenzó a mover su dedo buscando abrirlo más, cuando Syuusuke comenzó a gozar metió un segundo dedo moviéndolos a la par en círculos y como tijeras y hasta metió un tercer dedo.

Cuando Nana notó que su novio ya estaba listo decidió abandonar el miembro de Kunimitsu y agarrando el otro consolador penetrar su coño el cual estaba muy mojado y ansioso de acción; Kunimitsu se acomodó en la entrada de Syuusuke y metió su miembro de un solo golpe haciendo que Syuusuke pegara un gran grito de dolor y Nana como toda sádica y perversa que es se acercó a Kunimitsu y le mordió fuertemente una nalga causándole dolor a este también.

—Te dije que no lastimes a Syuusuke-dijo seriamente- y por tu bien que no se repita o no te lo perdonare-amenazo

—Es…estoy…bien…a…amor- trato de calmarla su novio, sabía lo que era su novia si se enojaba así que por el bien de su Buchou esperaba que el no tuviera que sentir su ira.

Nana sabía que no era cierto pero debía confiar en él y hacer que olvidara su dolor por ende se acomodó frente a su miembro y se lo llevo a la boca moviéndose a un buen ritmo. Cuando Tezuka sintió que Syuusuke se relajaba comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior, sintiendo como este lo apretaba debido a su estreches cosa que lo volvía loco completamente, los gemidos de Syuusuke iban en aumento pidiéndole que le diera más fuerte y duro, en cierto momento Tezuka encontró el punto clave de Syuusuke así que comenzó a darle más fuerte en ese mismo punto una y otra vez.

— ¡NANA! NECESITO ESTAR EN TI-gritó envuelto en placer Syuusuke

—Dime Syuusuke ¿En qué lugar quieres estar? ¿En mi coño o en mi ano?-preguntó al tiempo en que se ponía en cuatro frente a él.

Syuusuke no contesto pero se afirmó bien a sus caderas y de un brusco movimiento quito el consolador de su coño y la penetro duramente.

— ¡Ahh! Maldita sea Syuusuke- grito fuertemente por la brusca intromisión de su novio.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse o vengarse de él ya que comenzó a moverse y enterrarse profundamente en su ser y aún más al agregarle que Tezuka estaba penetrando a Syuusuke sentía como entraba y salía, entraba y salía cada vez más fuerte y duro, su coño empezaba a contraerse y sentía que ya no le faltaba tanto para llegar al final

— ¡Mmm Tezuka! ¡Nana! No puedo más- comunico

Syuusuke y Nana se vinieron juntos, Tezuka acelero sus embestidas y cuando Syuusuke se vino y su cuerpo se contrajo, Tezuka no pudo más y termino soltando su semilla completamente en el interior de su amigo. Sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y termino dejándose caer en la espalda de Fuji y este apoyándose en Nana.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel esplendido día y Syuusuke estaba ordenando el cuarto cuando encontró un DVD titulado "Excitante visión" carcomido por la curiosidad lo puso y resultó ser una grabación de su primera vez con Tezuka, sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente y no noto que los otros dos se encontraban en la puerta observando todo.

—Mmm todo salió como queríamos tú obtuviste el trasero de Syuusuke y yo una excitante visión y el mejor sexo- decía feliz y Satisfecha Nana.

—Ni a mí tampoco.

—Hmp ambos se completaron en mi contra y encima mi trasero quedo ardiendo como el demonio y no podía ni sentarme, par de insensibles- se quejaba Syuusuke con un puchero que luego se convirtió en una dulce sonrisa.

FIN

* * *

Bueno gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen comentarios y para aquellos que leen mi fic de para el amor no hay edad les comento que tratare de publicarlo cada 15 días asi que una semana subiré ese fic y a la otra un one-shot. bueno creo que no olvido decir nada mas, dejen comentarios, besos se me cuidan.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.


	2. Chapter 2

_**como ya vengo haciendo desde hace unas semanas cada quince dias publico un oneshot y esta ves estoy intentando hacer un lemmon yaoi pero es la primera vez que hago yaoi en toda su extencion esta es la continuacion de Excitante vision nu se q mas decir asi q les dejo leer.**_

* * *

Desde aquella vez en que cumplí la fantasía de Nana- y también la de Tezuka-ha pasado medio año, en las que ha habido muchas más ocasiones como esas y hace dos meses nos enteramos de que Nana espera un hijo mío; en estos momentos me encuentro en Beijing debido a un torneo de Tenis compartiendo habitación con Tezuka, lo cual no da lugar a dormir demasiado, ahora aprovechando que está dormido me remuevo lentamente fuera de sus brazos, hace un gesto de molestia pero aun así no se despierta, el frío inunda mi cuerpo desnudo y me siento tentado a volver a la cama pero el sudor de la actividad de anoche me obliga a ir a la ducha aunque no logro quitar de mi mente esa noche.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Había tenido un partido completamente difícil y me encontraba con todos los músculos contracturados, pensaba relajarme en mi cama bueno nuestra cama, ya que la habitación contaba con una cama individual y otra matrimonial, obviamente Tezuka no me permite usar la individual.

Llegue al cuarto y sin pensar en nada más me tiré boca arriba en la cama quedando profundamente dormido, para cuando desperté me encontraba completamente desnudo con las manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama y los pies también atados.

—Tezuka ¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto removiéndome completamente inquieto.

—Tranquilo Fuji solo pretendo que disfrutes-me dijo mientras me ponía una venda en los ojos-Confía en mí.

Me beso profundamente haciéndome estremecer, una de sus manos acariciaba mi abdomen constantemente hasta que desapareció y en su lugar sentí un latigazo, mi grito quedo acallado por la boca de Tezuka.

— ¿Sabes? Estuve leyendo un libro llamado "las cincuenta sombras de Grey" es un libro erótico y quiero implementar ciertas cosas en ti.

¡Dios! Esto no es bueno, estoy seguro que eso fue obra de Nana, ella estaba leyendo ese libro, seguro se lo dio a él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué me harás?-pregunte preocupado.

—Te haré muchas cosas.

Empezó a besar mi cuerpo y azotarlo por todos lados, los azotes eran un tanto dolorosas pero al mismo tiempo se sentía excitante, me siento un tonto excitándome por esto, de repente ya no hubo más azotes y Tezuka se alejo de mi lado, cuando volvió a mí comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en mi ano, los cuales estaban llenos de lubricante, comenzó a moverlos en mi interior, yo solo podía gruñir por sus caricias pero jamás me imaginé lo que venía a continuación.

—Te…Tezuka ¿Qué haces?-pregunté al sentir algo frío haciendo punción en mi trasero.

—sólo es un juguetito Fuji no te haré daño- no sé porque pero el tono que uso no me dejo muy convencido.

Cuando iba a protestar el desgraciado lo metió poco a poco en mí y comenzó a vibrar.

—Ahhh-gemí- un…con…solador… ahhhh

—Así es Fuji un Consolador y te alegrara saber que está en el primer nivel de los cinco que tiene.

¿Cinco niveles? ¿Y este es el primero y ya vibra tanto? Mi trasero se convertirá en un vibrador humano.

—Tezuka-gemí

—Dime Fuji ¿Qué pasa?

¡O no! No planeo complacerlo, no señor. Me limite a sólo gemir y a sentirlo, él me desato uno de los pies para ponerme de perfil y darme una fuerte nalgada en el trasero lo que hizo que mi ano se contraiga y sintiera aún más ese juguete en mí.

—Si no me dices que quieres tendré que castigarte Fuji ya lo sabes- me amenazó y volvió a nalguearme y por si fuera poco aumento el nivel del vibrador.

—Ahhh- gemí fuertemente, sentía como mi pene se ponía duro como una roca y necesitaba consuelo- por favor…tócame

— ¿Dónde?

—Mi pene-estaba desesperándome necesitaba que me tocara.

y asi lo hizo, su mano fría envolvió mi pene y comenzó a moverla de abajo hacia arriba en un movimiento constante después de cinco minutos volvió a aumentar la velocidad pero esta vez llevándolo al máximo nivel, yo estaba casi en mi límite y en ese momento Tezuka engullo mi miembro en su boca y movía su cabeza con gran maestría, yo me sentía frustrado quería tocarlo quería poner mis manos en su cabeza pero estas malditas ataduras no me lo permiten.

—Tezuka- gimoteé

—Haslo Fuji... dámelo todo- dijo mientras lamía la punta y volvía a tragarme nuevamente.

Sin poder soportarlo me corrí completamente en su boca, él lo trago todo sin queja alguna, más bien parecia encantado de tragarselo todo y por si fuera poco también se dispuso a limpiarlo-

—Apagalo- rogue para que apagara el vibrador.

—¿Qué cosa?- se estaba burlando de mí pero yo no tenía fuerzas para discutir.

—El vibrador

—No lo haré, no hemos terminado aun con todo esto. pero si prometes quedarte quieto te desatare pero quiero que tus manos se porten bien ¿Lo prometes?

—Sí, si pero ya desatame- grité desesperado.

Tezuka me desato primeramente la pierna que aún tenía atado y luego desato mi muñeca izquierda y le hizo caricias para aminorar el dolor de la muñeca e hizo lo mismo con la otra mano.

—Ahora desnudame-ordeno y así lo hice ya que este maldito vibrador no me dejaba pensar con claridad y además tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarlo a él vestido.

Una ves desvestido lo bese apasionadamente y lo tiré en la cama, mis labios descendieron de su boca a su cuello y luego a sus pezones los cuales saboree hambriento,luego fui descendiendo por su abdomen llegando a su falo.

—Ya no puedo mas- gruñó mientras me separo de él y me coloco boca abajo quitandome el vibrador y reemplazandolo por su pene

Los dos gemimos extasiados de placer, Tezuka se movía como poseído cosa que yo agradecía ya que se sentía esquisito, mi miembro hacía rato tambien se había erguido, yo deseaba complacerlo pero no podía sosteberme con una sola mano aunque por suerte Tezuka se ocupo de ella, el encuentro duro demasiado aunque ambos estabamos demasiado calientes por la seducción previa, lo sentía entrar y salir una y otra vez cada ves con más fuerza y más profundo tocando mi punto G. Me sentía deliciosamente en mi límite y cuando estaba a punto de llegar Tezuka disminuía las estocadas, mi cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que lo hacía , el malvado parecía disfrutar haciendome sufrir, ya por la quinta vez estuve a punto de rogarle para que me dejara acabar pero al contrario de lo que yo pensaba termino aceletando mucho más sus embestidas hasta que ambos llegamos al climax y nos dejamos ir completamente, mi cuerpo se destenso y caí profundamente dormido.

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

—Mmm que exquisita visión hay frente a mi-murmuro Tezuka en mi oído mientras me abrazaba por detras-La cama estaba muy fría así que me desperte y supe que te estabas duchando sin mi, eres malo-Tezuka llevo su mano hasta mi miembro el cual toco con regocijo al verlo erecto- eres un perverso ¿Así que mientras yo dormía tu fantaseabas? ¿Con quien? ¿Conmigo o con Nana? ¿O con ambos?

Al ver que no estaba dispuesto a contestar agarro y apreto tiernamente mis testicolos

—¿Con quién?

—Contigo-gemí sin querer

—Mmmm que rico- murmuro mientras besaba mi cuello

—mm Tezuka... detente... en media hora tienes partido- racionalizo con él

—Si es cierto-susurra decepcionado- entonces los jueguitos quedaran para después-sentí su sonrisa en mi iba dejando un camino de besos en mi cuello mientras una de sus manos me masturbaba y la otra introducía dos dedos en mi boca, los cuales lamí ya que sabía que Tezuka no se iba a detener hasta no obtener lo que quiere. Una vez bien ensalivados los metió dentro de mí y comenzó a moverlos para prepararme para lo que vendría después, ya satisfecho con su trabajo saco los dedos, me volteó para que lo viera y tomándome desde el trasero me levanto en el aire, automáticamente enrede mis piernas en su cadera y él me penetro de una embestida.

—Dios Fuji eres tan estrecho. Vas a matarme ahhh, pero te necesito tanto

Su comentario me hizo sonrojar fuertemente, creo que no era necesario que lo dijera, las embestidas fueron rápidas todo el tiempo, se notaba que en realidad si me necesitaba. Me beso ferozmente mientras aceleraba aun más- si es que era posible- sus movimientos, yo ahogaba mis gemido en su boca, mis mejillas ardían y mi miembro estaba por estallar, así que comencé a masajearlo para que ambos acabáramos juntos, y así lo hicimos él viniéndose en mi interior y yo sobre nuestros estómagos, aún me resulta extraño acabar fuera. Tezuka me apoyo contra la pared de la ducha mientras ambos recuperábamos la respiración y luego a regaña dientes salió de mi.

—Ahora me voy al torneo pero luego continuaremos esto-me advirtió mientras sonreía divertido y se iba a cambiar mientras yo debía volver a ducharme.

* * *

**De:** Tezuka Kunimitsu **Fecha: **16/06/2014 **Hora:** 08:20 **Para:** Osaki Nana **Asunto:** Excitante Visión

**Querida Nana:** Tal y como habíamos acordado te mando estos lindos videítos para que disfrutes mientras estamos aquí, en estos momentos Fuji esta duchándose luego de tanta acción mañanera. Nos vemos pronto. Kunimitsu.

P/D: cuida bien de ese bebe.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Bien ya llegue al final la verdad es que había planeado con publicarlo ayer pero cometí un error y borre casi la mitad del fic y tube que volver a hacerlo así que pido perdon por retrasarme en escribirlo, además es el primer lemmon yaoi completo que hago, ya que el anterior era un trio que incluía a una mujer :P bueno espero que les haya gustado y que comenten, no estoy muy segura que tal me salio pero espero les haga gustado gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo la proxima semana con un nuevo capitulo de "**para el amor no hay edad**"


End file.
